1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for dispensing fasteners and like hardware items. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved dispensing container that has particular utility in the dispensing of fasteners such as screws, bolts, nuts and the like. An improved two-part lid pivots one section with respect to the other, the two sections of the lid interlocking when a forward section reaches a fully open position so that the forward section of the lid remains open until a user has selected a desired number of fasteners that are contained in a lower, receptacle base part of the container.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many types of fasteners are sold in containers that hold typically dozens if not hundreds of fasteners. Such fasteners include wood screws, sheet metal screws, machine screws, bolts, nuts, washers, nails, tacks and the like.
The containers that hold fasteners need to be rugged to stand up to the relatively heavy weight of metal fasteners and their abrasive tendency when dozens or hundreds are contained within a single receptacle.
Several patents have issued for dispensing containers that have lids that can be moved between an open and a closed position, some of which lids have front and rear sections. The following table provides a listing of examples of such patents.
PATENT NUMBERTITLEISSUED DATE3,737,066Container ConstructionJun. 5, 19734,366,915Hinged Lid ContainerJan. 4, 19834,881,668Closure With Open LidNov. 21, 1989Retainer4,955,513Dispensing Closure WithSep. 11, 1990Flap Retention5,392,945Stackable Container ForFeb. 28, 1995Premoistened Wipes5,655,706Resuable Top For Use With AAug. 12, 1997Disposable Storage Container385,791Single Flap Push In ClosureNov. 4, 1997Over CatchD448,295Plastic ClosureSep. 25, 20016,308,870Apparatus For Covering AOct. 30, 2001Container